Bleed it out
by FactionB
Summary: Él tenía el control de la situación, y se esforzaba a diario en mantenerlo, costara lo que costase. Pero desde el momento en que le vio, supo que su simple presencia era la mayor amenaza a la que debía enfrentarse. Slash: Kurtofsky. SPOILERS 2 TEMPORADA.


**N/A:** Al final no he podido aguantarme y lo he hecho. No es un secreto que mi nueva obsesión es Glee, ¡demasiados personajes adorables e imperfectos como para no serlo! Y mi OTP por excelencia es Kurt/Karofsky, y de una tarde entera estudiando derecho penal surgió esto.

La idea es que sea un longfic, pero no sé cuándo voy a poder dedicarle todo el tiempo que necesita y se merece. Estoy ocupada con el Big Bang de HP, pero poquito a poco intentaré ir actualizando.

**Recomendación musical**: _30 Seconds to Mars - Savior  
(para explicación y demás paranoias, entra en mi perfil y haz click en mi LJ :)_

**ADVERTENCIAS**: SPOILERS DE LA 2ª TEMPORADA (voy completamente al día). Esto es un **Kurtofsky**. No voy a hacerle bashing a Blaine ni voy a convertir a Dave en un angelito, no va a haber dubcon ni noncon ni sadismo ni nada por el estilo. Es su historia vista desde mis ojos. Así que si no te agrada la pareja, no leas, pero ni me juzgues ni me acuses de nada. _Haters to the left, THANKS. _

**ACLARACIONES**: Capítulo confuso, centrado en la polémica escena del vestuario, cuando Kurt saca la bitch que lleva dentro. Prometo más coherencia en los siguientes.

* * *

_Don't save me, don't save me_  
_'cause I don't care_

_Until the truth becomes a lie_  
_ Until you change, until you deny_  
_ Until you believe_

_

* * *

_

**1. Colisión**_  
_

Sentía el picor. Lo sentía a través de los labios, del duro, del agrietado. A través de todo aquello que formaba el miedo, aquella sustancia viscosa y áspera que arrastraba el alma y ajaba el corazón. Y lo oía. Casi oía los pedazos, uno, otro, muchos más, caer sobre el suelo pegajoso, descolorido por el sudor. Pero no podía sostenerlos… porque no eran suyos.

Estaba jodido. Tan jodido como el intenso tono morado de cada una de las marcas que le cruzaban la espalda al final de la semana. Estaba jodido y Kurt no se sentía con la entereza suficiente para hacer que dejara de estarlo. Apenas unos segundos, y el cosquilleo pararía. Y ver el tono brillante, la expectación, la duda, la puta realidad que le asolaba. Verlo todo en esos ojos que no parecían querer decidirse por un único color, que se escondían furiosamente y se unían en una cómica expresión de terror y maldad.

Maldad por la cobardía mal disimulada.

_Eres un hijo de puta. Eres un hijo de puta. Eres un jodido hijo de puta. Deja de joderme, deja de jodernos. Hijo de puta. _

No podía saber si era dolor. ¿Había sentido verdadero dolor alguna vez? Se lo había quitado. Se lo había arrebatado. Y aquello no dolía. Esa sensación punzante, que le vaciaba el estómago y le incitaba a sentarse contra las taquillas, respirar, ansiar más oxígeno, _más, más, todo este no es suficiente_, y llorar, llorar hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales. ¿Era eso dolor? ¿Qué retorcida broma era eso?

_Déjame. Déjame. Déjame ser… déjame existir, por favor…_

Un único baile forzado no era suficiente. Por supuesto que no. Una vez que la dama estaba ahogada en humillación, había que seguir insistiendo. Seguir llevándola al límite. Deshacerse de la poca dignidad que aún anidaba dulcemente en sus esperanzas.

_No… no._

No era una dama. No lo era y no quería serlo. Y a pesar del torbellino de sensaciones ajenas y aterradoras, lo seguía oyendo. Ese maldito sonido, esos miles de pedazos estrellándose contra las paredes, el techo, el suelo.

_No soy tu salvador. Joder, ¡no lo soy!_

No podía pararse a recogerlos. De verdad no podía. A pesar del insistente sonido, de los pequeños impactos que seguían retumbando en la zumbante habitación en que se había convertido su mente, a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no simple superficialidad? ¿Inmadurez? ¿Realmente era tanto pedir? No iba a permitirse reír ante la ironía, pero sí, por qué no, ¡solo estaba pidiendo un poco de homofobia! Solo quería seguir brillando, moviéndose, esquivando, escondiendo, resaltando. Volver a instaurar el _status quo_.

Solo quería normalidad. Quería tener que cambiarse de ropa, apestar a basura y a granizado de mora, quería sentir su hombro crujiendo contra el metal, quería alzar una ceja con altivez y dejar escapar expresiones sarcásticas y crueles que le proporcionaran su dosis de endorfina diaria.

¿Tanto, tanto era eso pedir?

Sí lo era. Lo podía ver en su rostro. Era mucho, demasiado. No podía pedirle aquello. No más.

Hundió las manos. Las hundió con toda la fuerza, dolorosa y callada como un lobo, que le aturdía en sueños y pesadillas. El tejido rojizo cedió, sus hombros cedieron, su ceño también. El brillo se apagó. La boca adoptó una forma grotesca. La certeza, esa puta e inadecuada certeza, le golpeó en plena nariz. ¿Era posible oler el miedo? ¿O era solo fruto de una pasada reencarnación en lobo?

_Estás desvariando. Estás siendo lo que él quiere que seas. No le dejas pensar que puede hacerlo…_

—Vete —¿Qué coño era eso?— ¡Vete de aquí!

Los ojos se le empañaron. La difusa figura rojiza golpeó las taquillas y salió por donde él había entrado apenas unos minutos antes.

Al día siguiente, David Karofsky escondía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta del equipo de hockey, los nudillos de un tono demasiado oscuro, casi como los surcos que adornaban su cara por encima de las mejillas.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo confuso es confuso. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, porque iba a ahogarme o algo. **

**Las frases en inglés de arriba son parte de la recomendación musical (la cual pido _ENCARECIDAMENTE_ que se escuche).**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
